


Father Figure

by hopeandfaith_2187



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, fatherfigure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeandfaith_2187/pseuds/hopeandfaith_2187
Summary: I haven't seen anybody do a song fic for this song with Hannibal and thought that it fit really well.Story of how Will came to understand Hannibal and himself. Post-FBI Will. Fall didn't happen.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much experience writing fics but this came into my head and I couldn't get it out. If anyone wants to help me edit/improve or even write their own version feel free to send me a message! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

_That's all I wanted  
Something special, something sacred  
In your eyes_

Hannibal couldn’t understand how Will was unable to see it. The fire and darkness that stewed inside of him was not borrowed from others minds. Will’s creative genius was threatening to overflow and Hannibal so desperately wanted to tip the pot. There were short instances when he could see the darkness behind Will’s eyes, however it was oh so quickly hidden again by the walls Will had built.

  
_For just one moment  
To be bold and naked  
At your side_

Though Will seemed oblivious to it, Hannibal had been flirting with him for some time now. The man was the one thing that Hannibal couldn’t leave if it came down to it. When the time comes that he is found out, he needs to have Will Graham on his side and ready to run.

  
_Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me_

The inevitable seemed to be nearing and Hannibal still wasn’t sure he had Will on his side. Will’s hatred for him and his crimes was apparent. For all his empathy had been used by the FBI. Will was used up and tired. He wanted out. The only hope was that Will wasn’t bringing him in yet. He had never met a man more stubborn to his nature. He had been getting more and more overt, leaving love notes in the form of bodies to try and appeal to Will. All that got him was apathy, as though Will wasn’t bothered by the bodies and didn’t want to acknowledge what they meant to him.

  
_Maybe this time is forever  
Say it can be, whoa_

When Will came to his house for dinner with Jack he knew something had changed. The man was confident. He held himself tall and with power. His eyes were wild and untamed. This was the man that Hannibal had been catching glimpses of all along. The conversation between them like a dance as he heard the words he had always wanted to hear. They would run away **together.**

_That's all you wanted  
Something special, someone sacred  
In your life_

They were off the coast of Australia. The boat had helped them make an escape by water. Both men seemed reborn when they came out. Their relationship seemed to come almost naturally to Hannibal’s delight. This version of Will could only be described as sacred. Something he never thought he could witness. As they recovered he hoped that he could see the darkness grow and turn into action.

  
_Just for one moment  
To be warm and naked  
At my side_

Many of their days were spent laying together in bed for long periods of time. Neither of them were particularly late sleepers, but they did spend their days reading and simply enjoying the company the other gave them. The time on the run seemed almost a vacation from the life that had preceded this one.

_Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
But something tells me together  
We'd be happy, oh oh_

Other days seemed almost like they could have existed in their previous life. Will would become cold again and gain back his fear after nightmares. Hannibal new that it would only take time until this too left Will. He could usually gain his lover back by holding on to him to get rid of the ghosts that plagued the man.

_I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
'Til the end of time_

It was time. Both men had fully recovered and were ready. They had discussed targets and decided on one. They had collected a small rolodex already to call theirs. The crass lady at the market, the homophobic gentleman at the opera house, the hypocritical bartender were all just cards on a wheel. Hannibal was more than excited by the prospect of hunting again and Will…Will was glorious. His planning amazed Hannibal. Only offering a few suggestions based on his experience, Hannibal felt proud in his lover for coming up with something so beautiful. He almost felt the victim undeserving of such an artful punishment for their rudeness.

_That's all I wanted_ _  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
For a crime_

They had targeted the homophobic gentleman that had so rudely interrupted their date at the opera house to yell at them. Hannibal found his crime the worst of all because it had made Will cry. The confident man gone when they came home from the old scars that had been so callously torn open. _  
  
_

_That's all I wanted, j_ _ust to see my baby's  
Blue eyes shine_

Tonight was the night that they would do it. They were in the middle of nowhere with their victim in the trunk. Hannibal looked over and saw the glint in his lover’s eyes reflecting the full moon. _  
  
_

_This time I think that my lover u_ _nderstands me_

When the crime was done they stood and admired their work. However, Hannibal wasn’t looking at the body but at Will. He never thought that he would get to see the man like this, but was deeply appreciative at the free look in his eyes. It was then that Will looked over at Hannibal and truly saw the stag that he had been getting glimpses of. _  
  
  
If you are the desert, I'll be the sea, If you ever hunger, hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be_

They became each other’s everything. They knew exactly what the other needed without asking. They became whole with the help of the other, finally free and understood completely.

_  
  
So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling  
Don't think of me  
  
_

Years passed and they started targeting those who had wronged Will, starting with Alana. By then Will had developed all the skills he needed to pull off his visions flawlessly and Hannibal pushed him towards revenge. He no longer needed to work himself to death and set fire to his brain to feel like he was good. He simply knew he was good enough and was on the right track.

_Just hold on, hold on_ _  
I won't let you go, my baby_

As they laid together in their bed, Hannibal held the man that meant everything to him and was at peace. He had all he ever wanted or needed. He had taught the man everything he knew and gave him the love that no one, not even his father, ever had.

_  
  
I will be your father figure, Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind, baby  
I will be your father figure, I have had enough of crime  
(So I am gonna love you)  
'Til the end of time  
I will be your father, I will be your preacher  
I will be your daddy, whoa  
I will be the one who loves you 'til the end of time_


End file.
